1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedsore remedies and more particularly pertains to a new bedsore remedy for treating bedsores and decreasing the amount of healing time for the bedsores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bedsore remedies is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a new remedy which decreases the amount of time required to heal a bedsore and which prevents the spreading of bedsores.